


Rose's Comeback

by BouquetOfScoroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Honestly all the Weasley-Potters appear at some point, I'm Sorry, Next Generation, Not Cursed Child Compliant, Revenge makeover, scorpius is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouquetOfScoroses/pseuds/BouquetOfScoroses
Summary: He broke her heart, but now it's her turn to shatter his.





	Rose's Comeback

I didn’t hear him until he shut the book in my face.

  
“God, Rose, I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past half hour. Maybe you could try and listen?” He inquired, his hands still wrapped around the book that was suddenly out of my hands.

  
“Okay, well, try being a little louder about it, then. No reason to slam the book in my face.” I ripped it back out of his hands and opened it back to a random page. We’ve been arguing for days now, but he’s been trying to get me back on his good side before the Winter Ball. His image can’t afford a break-up before a big event.

  
“I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” He says nonchalantly. My head whips up, my attention caught.

  
“What?” I ask, my voice just a whisper.

  
“I don’t think there’s any reason for us to keep this going.” He explains.

  
“What the hell are you talking about, Scorpius?” I ask.

  
“Do you think there’s any reason for us to keep this up? If there is, please enlighten me.” He says, leaning back in his chair.

  
He’s finally gone mental, I think. There’s no way he’s breaking up with me right before a big event like the Winter Ball. No freaking way. “Yeah, I think there are plenty of reasons for us to stay together.”

  
He laughs. “Really? Then please explain to me what they are.”

  
I open my mouth to speak and quickly shut it again. All of my reasons just left my brain when I look at him. I love him, don’t I? Yeah, I have to love him. We’ve been dating for nearly two years. “We love each other. That's a good enough reason.”

  
_Isn’t it?_

  
His face falls, and I can see that he’s thinking about what I just said. But then he smirks. “Yeah, I guess I did love you at one point. But I don’t anymore. If I still loved you, then those girls over the summer holidays wouldn’t have even been a temptation.” He realizes what he just said at the same time I do. “Oh, shit.”

  
“Excuse me?” I almost shout, standing up so quickly that it knocks my chair over backward. “Did you cheat on me?”

  
He stands up and backs away slightly. Well, good to know he’s still scared as hell of my temper. “What if I did?”

  
“Then I hope you have a damn death wish, because if I don’t kill you, my family will.” I shout, causing the librarian to rush over.

  
“Miss Weasley! Please control yourself or leave the library immediately!” She whispers angrily.

  
“We’re done here anyway,” I gather my books quickly and leave, but I hear his footsteps following. I ignore him and keep walking, but he suddenly grabs my arm. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Let me make this clear: I’m not afraid of your family. You know that.” He says. “I’ve never been scared of anyone in my life and I’m not going to start with dumbass Weasley-Potters.”

  
“Great, just let go of me. I don’t want to see you right now. I just want to go back to my room.” I say, turning away again.

  
“Oh, stop trying to make me feel sorry for you. You’ve probably cheated on me just as much as I’ve cheated on you.” He says with no concern at all.

  
“You should feel sorry-wait. ‘As much as you’ve cheated on me’? How many times did you cheat on me this summer, Scorpius?” I shout.

  
“It doesn’t even matter. Do you really care?” He asks.

  
“Yes, damn it, I care! And I care that you still have a death grip on my arm! Let go of me!” I hiss at him, and he instantly lets go of me.

  
“It’s not important.” He straightens his jacket, messed up in his rare loss of composure. “We’re done here. And don’t worry about the Winter Ball. I already have another date. You were disposable anyway.” He turns on his heel and walks away.

  
“Disposable?” I say to myself as I turn slowly away. I can’t stop a few tears from rolling down my face as I think of that last thing he said to me.

  
Was I disposable? Is this the only way this relationship could have gone? Maybe we weren’t compatible. Maybe he was a bit too high-class. But disposable? Looking back, maybe I was. I always seemed to be the smallest thing on his mind. For the first few months of our relationship, he stayed away from me except for Hogsmeade weekends. And then we stayed with his friends, and went where they wanted to go. Maybe I was disposable. He never wanted me around except when it was convenient. I was there because I loved him. He was there for social merit. Looking back now, I can’t believe I let myself be used like that. I can’t stop the tears from coming now. I don’t try to stop them. I simply let them fall and walk into the Gryffindor common room with my head down. But I still can’t stop that thought from taking over everything in my brain.

  
I guess I always was disposable.

* * *

  
Scarlett is the only one in the room when I come in and sit down on my bed. She doesn’t notice anything but her magazine for a moment.

  
“Have fun in the library?” She asks lazily.

  
“Not particularly.” I answer, slowly changing into my pajamas.

  
“What, did Scorpius distract you too much from your studying again?” She asks, rolling over onto her back, dangerously close to the edge of her bed.

  
“No, he decided to break up with me instead.” I say.

  
“What?” She exclaims in surprise, quickly trying to roll onto her stomach again. I hear a thud as Scarlett sprawls onto the floor.

  
“Scarlett, calm down. You’re going to hurt yourself.” I tell her.

  
“Forget about me. What the hell are you talking about? Scorpius broke up with you?” She asks, coming over to my bed and sitting down.

  
“Yeah, it was pretty sudden. Although, looking back, I really should have seen it coming.” I say, fresh tears threatening to spill over. Damn. I shouldn’t be crying this much over him.

“What do you mean?” Scarlett asks, and I shake my head, too embarrassed to tell her that I got cheated on. “Come on, Rosie, please just tell me.”

  
“He cheated on me, okay? Slept with some girl over the summer holidays and didn’t tell me until today.” I say, and a look crosses her face that I can’t quite place. Then her face hardens into an angry look.

  
“That...that bastard! What about the Winter Ball?” She asks.

  
“I don’t know. I probably won’t go. I mean, I only have two weeks. And I really don’t want to see him with his new girlfriend already. My brain can’t handle that.” I tell her. She thinks and then her face lights up.

  
“Well, did he say any other reason that he was breaking up with you?” She asks. I bite my lip, thinking about whether I should say anything about his “disposable” remark. She gives me a pointed look, like she knows I’m keeping something from her.

  
“He...he just said he already has another date. I’m guessing one of the girls he slept with over the summer.” God, I need to stop thinking about that. I just can’t stop imagining him at his house, in his room, on his bed, with all these girls in the same places that I’ve been.

“Then just find someone else to go with. Make him so jealous that he’ll be begging you to take him back.” Scarlett said.

  
I laugh. “Yeah, because I just have a mile long line of boys waiting to take me to the ball. Get real, Scarlett.”

  
She’s quiet for a long time, so I get ready for bed and climb under the covers. She’s under her covers as well, so I turn out the lights. I hear our other three roommates come in quietly and get in their own beds. My mind keeps going back to the thought of Scorpius with other girls. I couldn’t believe that he did that to me. I’ve cried enough tears about it tonight, and my sadness is starting to turn into pure anger. Who does he think he is? I ball my fists up and suddenly, fresh tears are falling down my face. I’ve nearly cried myself to sleep when the curtains around my bed are suddenly ripped back and Scarlett is standing there in her pajamas.

  
“Scarlett! What the hell?” I ask, jumping in surprise.

  
“A makeover.” She has a wild look in her eyes.

“Excuse me?” I manage to sputter out, still breathing heavily from the near-heart attack she gave me.

  
“A makeover.” She repeats, as if it’s going to make anymore sense the second time.

  
“Yeah, no, I don’t want him back and I’m pretty sure your makeovers are only to get boys. Goodnight.” I flip over away from her. She grabs my shoulder and flips me back over.

  
“No, I’m not talking about getting the bastard back, I’m talking about making him jealous. You can be single at this ball all you want, but if you look completely irresistible, he won’t be able to keep his eyes off of you.” She explains, a huge smile plastered on her face. “There’s nothing Scorpius hates more than not being able to have something he wants.”

  
I scoff. “Something he wants? Scarlett, if he wants someone, it definitely isn’t me.”

  
“Then we make him want you. Scorpius loves a pretty girl who looks easy to get. And he will go crazy for a gorgeous girl that he can’t touch.”

  
I pause, then shake my head. “This is ridiculous. I don’t need to bother with him anymore, Scarlett. I can’t.”

  
But even as I say it, I know it isn’t true. I’m not satisfied just walking away from him like a dog with its tail between its legs. I’m not satisfied letting him win. I’m not satisfied letting him cheat and get away with it.

  
I’m not satisfied with him making me feel like I’m not enough.

  
“Come on, Rose. Show him what he clearly can’t see: a gorgeous girl who’s had enough of his shit. I don’t want to see you cry over him anymore. I’ve seen it for a year now, and I’m sick of it. I know you are too, and I know you want to get back at him. So let’s get back at him and have a little fun at the same time.” Scarlett says, her eyes bright and somewhat wild.

  
I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. “I’m not going to change everything about me to make him want me. That’s my only condition.”

  
“That’s not what I want you to do. Rose, you’re already perfect. We’re just going to make him see that.” Scarlett says. “And then take it all away.”

  
I smile. “Then I say let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic on my account on fanfiction.net wayyyy back in 2014, but I decided to revisit it and rewrite it because the first version was really bad. It will probably be about ten to fifteen chapters like the original, but I'm really excited to get back to this story!


End file.
